Roses For Rose
by I'm.The.Tin.Dog
Summary: "These are the prettiest roses that I've ever seen,"  Amy told him.  "I've seen one that was much more beautiful."


**First Doctor Who fic! Hope you like it : )**

For what might have been the first time ever, it was a slow day in the TARDIS. The Doctor was working on a couple minor repairs so there wasn't really much adventuring to be done. Luckily, the TARDIS itself provided unlimited entertainment. The amount of rooms this place had… Every day, Amy would find yet another room that she'd never seen before. Some of them were somewhat normal, but some were absolutely amazing. Amy had even found one room that had miniature stars and planets all orbiting around inside it.

So today Amy decided that she was going to try and get a glimpse of another one of the TARDIS' coolest rooms.

After turning down several hallways and peeping in many doors, Amy was a little disappointed that nothing had beaten the star room that she had found the week before. Sighing, Amy leaned against a wall panel. Just after making contact with it, the wall across from her slid apart to reveal a room. A slight mist was seeping out of the door, so Amy couldn't quite see what was in the room. Curious as ever, she slipped inside. Before she could even see anything, her nose caught a whiff of one of the sweetest scents in the entire world. Eager to see what was giving off such a delicious aroma, Amy hurriedly shuffled inside. As the mist cleared Amy blinked her eyes in astonishment. There, growing in the TARDIS was an enormous, beautiful rose garden. Everywhere she looked there were roses of every size shape and color, all perfectly tended to. It was one of the prettiest sights she had ever seen, could easily rival any other garden she'd ever been to.

She started walking around, stopping to smell and admire the gorgeous scene that was unfolding in front of her. The further she walked, the more flowers she could see, and the end of the garden wasn't even in sight.

"Must be a heck of a job caring for all of these," Amy muttered to herself. Suddenly, a thought came to her. She reached down and pinched the petals of a single red rose in her hand. The silky smooth texture assured her that these were the real deal and that there was nothing fake about them.

Amy smiled to herself a slight smirk appearing on her face. "I never pictured the Doctor as a gardener." Casually, she bent down to pick one of the precious flowers, intending to bring it back to her room. All of the sudden, the Doctor appeared behind her. Amy instantly dropped the flower in surprise.

"Doctor! I didn't see you there." But instead of responding with a light hearted smile, he just looked at the flowers. An expression of eternal sadness crept onto his face. Amy had never seen him look so…heartbroken and old. Like he had lived to long in the world, and knew just how cruel it could be.

"Doctor," Amy began, "what's wrong?" The Doctor gave a deep sigh, but still said nothing.

"Is it the flowers? They're beautiful aren't they? I never knew that you gardened; you don't really seem like the type. But I will give you some credit; these are the prettiest roses that I've ever seen." At that, the Doctor's head snapped up.

"No," he croaked out, looking up sadly. "I've seen one that was much more beautiful." Amy looked at him, confused. Why was he acting so cryptic? Then again, it _was_ the Doctor, cryptic was what he did.

"Her name was Rose. I used to travel with her. It seems like it was a long, long time ago. But then…I had to leave her," He stopped abruptly. Amy's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why did you leave her?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her, his eyes unfathomable.

"I had no choice. It was her or the universe, and I was too late to save her." He didn't say anything after that, just stared at his roses a little more, though nothing could compete with the real thing. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, and dwelling on the memories he tried so hard to repress, he picked up the flower that Amy had dropped. Slowly, he put it into his pocket and walked out of the garden. Amy's eyes followed him the whole way, wondering what could have possibly happened with the Doctor's previous companion, and how Rose had gotten the Doctor to fall so completely in love with her.


End file.
